Cull
by Micca Ella
Summary: Kagome has a big...unexpectant problem. She has to tell Inuyasha, but how? What's her enigma? Furture Lime...Lemon IS avaliable.
1. Problem

**a/n: This is another on of those stories that I had on my other account and now since I lost that password…here it is again! I wrote it almost a year ago!**

* * *

Kagome paced around her room until a few tear drops touched the floor, _I should tell him...but what if-no, Inuyasha would never..._

Argh!

She continued arguing with herself for a few minutes until Buyo rubbed up against her leg, "Buyo? What do you think about this?" she asked while kneeling down and stroking his silky fur, "Oh, but how would you know...After all...you're just a cat..."

"Meow...?" Buyo replied while purring into Kagome's hand.

"Meow?" she paused and smiled at her cat, "Thank you Buyo...I'm sure that'll help," she whispered as her lips formed a sad smile. Without another thought, she jumped to her feet and paced down to find her mother, "Mama!" she half gasped half cried while embracing her.

Kagome's mom smiled at her, "You have to tell him, sweetheart...you've waited two weeks. He'll obviously find out sooner or later."

"Fine...but...okay..." she looked at her hands while quickly clenched into white balls, "I-I'm going..." she stuttered while letting go of her mom's hand.

"That's my girl..."

It was a long walk to the Bone Eater's well, but Kagome managed not to shed a single tear. Walking to it wasn't the hard thing, but when she sat on the edge...the tears came. In fact their arrival took ten whole minutes until she saw a familiar light come from the bottom of the well.

Inuyasha pounced up on the side of the well, "What's your problem! I can smell your salty tears from old Kaede's hut!"

Kagome turned away from him but pushed herself into the well. He looked at her fading form and jumped in after her.

"C'mon Kagome! What's wrong? You've been acting like this for a long time! No! Not the tears! Aw! Kagome!" she lunged towards him and embraced him while shaking violently.

It took her a while, but she finally looked at to him and managed to get out a, "I'm sorry..."

"Huh!" he pulled back in surprise, "You're sorry? Sorry for what?" He picked her up and held her close to him, "Let's go somewhere...then you can explain it there..."

She nodded and reached up to his face, stroking it gently.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: poor, poor, K-chan...but only I know what her problem is...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!...i'm ok...I'll get working on my other stories now...**

**-micca-**


	2. Choice

I have nothing to say.

Inuyasha had finally gotten Kagome to talk to him.

She was indeed a troublesome child to work with, but he knew if he played with her strings enough he could get anything out of her, "C'mon Kagome. No tears..." he put a hand on her back and rubbed it a little bit.

She turned away hesitantly, "No..."

While growling he turned her towards him, "Kagome, does it have anything to do with why you smell extremely different? You smell like you are in heat, but you've smelt like that for weeks!"

Her eyes widened at him and she pushed him away, "Listen you bastard! The reason that I have been like that is because I'm carrying your child!"

silence

No one dared to move.

"You mean...you're pregnant!"

Her face scrunched up and she slapped him, "So...no I'm sorry or anything!"

"What do you mean? I'm happy for you..." he rubbed his cheek.

"I-I'm going...Jewel Shards? I sense two jewel shards coming closer...please don't let it be..."

The familiar voice of a wolf demon spoke up and she soon felt protective hands grip her. "Hey Mutt Face! What'd you do to my woman!" he yelled putting her behind him, "She smells like she's with pup!"

They had never seen Koga that angry before, "Koga..." Kagome whispered while placeing a hand on his shoulder.

"Back off, Kagome, we need to settle this once and for al, " a worried expression crossed her face, and she stepped backwards.

"If either of you clam you love me, you won't fight, you'll let me choose!" she gasped at her own words.

Nobody said a word until Koga spoke up, "Choose, you'll be happier with me."

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

She felt the tears that were about to come, "Fine! I choose..."

The word that slipped out of her mouth surprised her.

Tears wielded up in the young demon's eyes, she'd never seen him cry before.

He approached her causiously and lightly touched her arm, "We have been through a lot, Kagome-san..."

"I-I'm sorry..."

He looked at her again.

"Koga..."

With that, he turned around and sped off. Inuyasha approached her like Koga, "You really love me...?"

She nodded and ran into him, "I love you Inuyasha..." He smiled and pulled her closer.

* * *

Hehe again. Another chappie which is short and choppy. But after I get Smile rewritten, I will rewrite this.

3 Micca


End file.
